Wszystko jest w genach
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Opowieść o życiu dziewczyny urodzonej po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów, która wciąż stara się zrozumieć otaczający ją świat, do którego zdaje się nie do końca pasować. A rozwiązanie tej zagadki może się okazać zupełnie inne, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał.


Urodziłam się dusznego sierpnia ostatniego roku wojny. Wojny, o której nie wiedziałam nic do jedenastego roku życia i pewnie nie dowiedziałabym się, gdyby nie czysty przypadek. Mój list z Hogwartu miał do mnie nigdy nie trafić nie dlatego, że wychowałam się w mugolskim domu dziecka na przedmieściach Londynu, lecz dlatego, że komuś w Ministerstwie Magii wyjątkowo na tym zależało.

Przez wszystkie lata swojego dzieciństwa nie byłam w stanie dociec, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodzi. Dlaczego zgubione rzeczy tak często pojawiają się przy mnie, gdy ledwo zaczynam ich szukać. Dlaczego zawsze dokładnie wiem, w którą stronę iść w obcym mieście czy kiedy przejść dwa kroki w bok, bo zaraz obok zdarzy się poważny wypadek samochodowy.  
Przeczucie.  
Zrzucałam to wszystko na karb przeczucia czy wrodzonej intuicji, o której zazwyczaj mówiły nauczycielki domu dziecka w moim kontekście. Dopóki w dniu jedenastych urodzin, dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, nie znalazłam _listu_.  
Wracałam akurat z lekcji muzyki, na które wszystkie dziewczynki z sierocińca chodziły do starej kamienicy dwie przecznice dalej. List leżał w wielkiej kałuży w dziurawym chodniku, pobłyskującej kolorowo za sprawą rozlanej benzyny. Jak bardzo zdziwiłam się, podnosząc go i znajdując na nim swoje dokładne dane osobowe, łącznie z numerem łóżka w sypialni dziewczynek na piętrze, nie potrafiłam wyrazić słowami. Tym większe było moje zdumienie, gdy przeczytałam jego treść. Oczywiście, byłam przekonana, że to zwykły żart, który chciały wywinąć mi współlokatorki, lecz zgubiły nieszczęsny papier w drodze na zajęcia.

Jednak pół godziny później w sekretariacie domu zjawiła się ekstrawagancko wyglądająca kobieta szukająca mnie, _właśnie mnie_. Wtedy moja wiara w to, iż list był żartem, nieco się zachwiała. Kobieta przywodziła na myśl kota, jej ruchy były pełne gracji i pewnej dozy groźby, jakby pod pozorem tej szczupłej sylwetki tkwiła hartowana stal. I tym razem przeczucie mnie nie myliło, a przekonałam się o tym już następnego dnia.  
Wówczas kobieta zjawiła się po raz drugi i zabrała mnie ze sobą. Sierociniec imienia świętego Franciszka z Asyżu może nie był idealny, ale był jedynym domem, jaki miałam. Naturalnym było więc, że czułam smutek i rozgoryczenie. Nie wiedziałam przecież, co mnie czeka. Wiedziałam jedynie, że w nowej szkole nie będzie już więcej lekcji muzyki i, że będzie mi tego bardzo brakować.

Kobieta przedstawiła się jako Minerva McGonnagall, dyrektorka Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Przyjęłam to do wiadomości, ale przekonała mnie do tego dopiero mały pokaz jej umiejętności, kiedy w jednej minucie zmieniła się w zgrabnego, burego kota i na powrót w człowieka. Potem zabrała mnie ze sobą na ulicę Pokątną. Kupiła mi wszystkie potrzebne do szkoły rzeczy, wybierając te niedrogie, ale solidne. Problem pojawił się dopiero przy wyborze różdżki, w momencie, w którym Irene Olivander dostała ataku paniki z powodu braku odpowiedniej dla mnie. Jednak lata doświadczenia McGonnagall z histeryzującymi uczniami pozwoliły jej opanować sytuację w dwie minuty, a ja wyszłam w końcu ze sklepu z kawałkiem drewna głogu ostrogowego, który podobno zawierał w sobie włókno ze smoczego serca. Nawet wtedy nie mogłam jeszcze uwierzyć do końca w prawdziwość tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Różdżka jednak działała – spoczywając w mojej dłoni, sypała ciemnofioletowe iskry o dziwnym, słodkim zapachu.

Tamtą noc spędziłam sama w małym pokoiku hotelowym, w którym kobieta ulokowała mnie po skończonych zakupach. Błękitny szyld ze złotymi zdobieniami, wiszący nad drzwiami wejściowymi, głosił "SPOKOJNA NOC U CIOCI ANN". Zapamiętałam to ze szczegółami. Zawsze miałam doskonałą pamięć, fotograficzną. Inne dziewczynki w sierocińcu zazdrościły mi jej nie raz.

Na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte odprowadziła mnie jedna z pracownic hotelu. Była młoda i gadatliwa, ale czułam do niej wtedy sympatię. To ona wprowadziła mnie w absolutne podstawy magicznego świata – zdążyła to zrobić w ciągu niecałej godziny, która zeszła nam na dotarcie na dworzec oraz oczekiwanie na pociag. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego nie mogła zrobić tego McGonnagall, kobieta, która zabrała mnie z sierocińca. Prawdę mówiąc, zrozumiałam to dopiero niedawno.

W Hogwarcie zostałam przydzielona do Ravenclawu, ale podobno to nade mną stara tiara zastanawiała się najdłużej. Szybko jednak odkryłam, że nie byłam tam kimś wyjątkowym. Wiele dzieciaków tak jak ja było sierotami. To było pokłosie wojny, roczniki liczniejsze niż zazwyczaj, ale bardziej zagubione, bez rodziców, a często jakiejkolwiek rodziny. Dla mnie, wychowanej w sierocińcu, nie była to żadna nowość, szybko więc zaadaptowałam się do nowych warunków.  
Dużo było też mugolaków, ale ten temat mnie nie interesował, choć podejrzewałam, że i ja mogę być jednym z nich. W końcu "mój" dom dziecka był mugolski. Nikt jednak nie potrafił mi powiedzieć, kim byli moi rodzice, więc po prostu zostawiłam ten temat w spokoju.

Pierwszym, czego się nauczyłam, było zaklęcie rozpraszania uwagi. To kolejna rzecz, którą zawdzięczam mojej intuicji – po prostu wiedziałam, że będzie mi potrzebne. Pierwszego wieczora po uroczystej kolacji, w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu znalazłam całe regały po brzegi zapełnione książkami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby funkcjonowała tam osobna biblioteka, niezależna od tej oficjalnej, tworzona przez uczniów dla uczniów. To w niej znalazłam podręcznik starej podstawy programowej dla drugich klas, z którego nauczyłam się tego zaklęcia, a niedługo potem wielu innych.

Pierwszy rok był trudny, ale dałam sobie radę. Przez swój wrodzony introwertyzm nie udało mi się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić. Może dla normalnej osoby nie jest to jakaś wielka tragedia, ale dla jedenastolatki w całkowicie nowym środowisku szybko stało się to źródłem conocnych zmartwień. Nie pomagał w tym wcale fakt, że uczyłam się nad wyraz łatwo i porządnie, jednak nauczyciele zdawali się tego nie zauważać, a nawet ignorować. Cóż, wkrótce doszłam nawet do wniosku, że grono pedagogiczne żywi do mnie jakąś wielką urazę, o której powodzie nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nie znałam przecież tych ludzi, zachowywałam i uczyłam się najlepiej jak umiałam, lecz oni wciąż traktowali mnie z nieufnością, a równie często rozpoznawałam w ich postawie pogardę. Skąd mogłam wówczas wiedzieć, co nimi kieruje?

Wybawieniem okazała się relacja, jaką nawiązałam w czasie wakacji z chłopcem rok młodszym ode mnie, o imieniu Lorcan Scamander. Ponieważ szkoła zapewniała osieroconym uczniom nocleg w hotelu "U cioci Ann", który już zdążyłam poznać rok wcześniej, miałam całe mnóstwo czasu na spacery po magicznych dzielnicach Londynu. I tak pewnego dnia natknęłam się na Lorcana, uciekającego przed swoim bratem bliźniakiem. Pół dnia przesiedział na moim hotelowym łóżku przypominającym szpitalną kozetkę, machając nogami i opowiadając. Jego opowieści były piękne i długie, poza tym nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Wymieniliśmy się nazwiskami, żeby móc pisać ze sobą listy. Do końca sierpnia naskrobałam ich sto osiem.

Dzień, w którym Lorcan został przydzielony do Ravenclawu, był jednym z najszczęśliwszych dni mojego życia. W końcu nie byłam sama, w końcu miałam kogoś, z kim mogłam się podzielić myślami czy po prostu posłuchać, jak mu minął dzień. To od niego tak naprawdę nauczyłam się bycia w relacji z drugim człowiekiem, choć czasami mam wrażenie, że do tej pory mam z tym problemy.

Dla niego nie było to takie proste – Lysander, jego brat bliźniak, został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Mimo wszystko jednak i on cieszył się. Był prawie tak samo wycofany jak ja, chociaż znał wiele "dzieci bohaterów", jak się o nich mówiło. Dzieciaki Potterów i całe mnóstwo Weasleyów, Longbottom, córki Cho Chang o nazwisku Smith, rodzeństwo Thomas i całe mnóstwo innych. To ich nauczyciele faworyzowali, czasem niemal niezauważalnie, ale zawsze. W sumie Lorcan również należał do tej grupy, nie poczuwał się jednak do obowiązku afiszowania się z tym wszem i wobec. Raz nawet dostał szlaban, broniąc mnie przed wkurzoną McGonnagall, która stwierdziła, że nie jestem dla niego odpowiednim towarzystwem.

Czasem zastanawiałam się co sprawia, że w ich oczach jestem tak nie warta niczego. Jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem przychodzącym mi na myśl, były cienie wojny, które musiały im pozostać w mózgach. Bo nie byli przecież złymi ludźmi. A jednak sprawili, że ich nienawidziłam. Każdego z nich.

I pewnie w taki sposób _spokojnie_ upłynęłyby mi lata szkolne, gdyby nie Magiczna Akademia Nauk Ścisłych, która upomniała się o mnie zaraz po tym, jak wpadły im w ręce moje wyniki SUMów. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, nie wpadły im tam przypadkiem. To Lorcan wysłał je do nich, twierdząc uparcie, że mi się należy. Tak więc dzięki temu przez cały szósty i siódmy rok musiałam radzić sobie z postępującą niechęcią nauczycieli w stosunku do mnie. Bo choć Akademia postanowiła finansować moje dalsze nauczanie, odciążając tym samym Hogwart, nie wpłynęło to wcale na ich milczące stanowisko w mojej sprawie. Tym razem miałam jednak jeszcze nadzieję, że mi się uda. Miałam pewność, że w niektórych sprawach _nie mają_ racji.

Koniec nauki w Hogwarcie okazał się dla mnie czasem nawet bardziej przełomowym, niż przypuszczałam. Zaraz po końcu roku szkolnego nadeszły najkrótsze wakacje mojego życia. Trwały zaledwie dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie jednak zdążyłam wyjechać w góry z Lorcanem, jego bratem Lysandrem i Dwaine Carter - dwa lata młodszą ode mnie, sympatyczną gryfonką. To miała być zwykła przyjacielska wędrówka, spanie w mugolskim namiocie, palenie ognisk i kąpiele w jeziorze. Zyskałam wtedy wiele, wspomnienie ludzkiego ciepła i atmosfery wzajemnego zrozumienia, które normalne dziecko powinno wynieść z domu rodzinnego.

Ostatniego dnia jednak uciekłam. Wystraszyłam się słów Lorcana, pierwszego człowieka, który mnie pokochał.  
Właśnie, on _mnie pokochał_. Chciał ze mną być. Nie umiałam tego poskładać w całość, mojej rozpoczynającej się kariery naukowej i zagubienia w życiu, jego prośby.  
Uciekłam, bo wystraszyłam się bliskości.

A potem zanurzyłam się w nauce. Z dnia na dzień okazała się jedynym stałym elementem mojego życia, więc trzymałam się jej kurczowo. Tonęłam w specjalistycznych książkach, nadgarstek bolał mnie od skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką, a kark drętwiał od pozostawania w jednej pozycji. Nie poddałam się jednak i już po półtorej roku Akademia postanowiła wysłać mnie na rok do najstarszej uczelni magicznego świata, Uniwersytetu Magii Wyższej w Salerno, we Włoszech.  
Tam dowiedziałam się o tym, jak istotne dla czarodzieja jest jego pochodzenie. To był kolejny przełom w moim życiu. W tej skąpej ilości wolnego czasu, jaki pozostawał mi pomiędzy nauką a nauką, postanowiłam zająć się odkopywaniem własnej przeszłości. Wcześniej nie miałam pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak badania genetyczne. Ale technologia idzie przecież do przodu, zarówno mugolska, jak i czarodziejska. Uniwersytet w Salerno był pod tym względem jednym z najbardziej otwartych, czerpał bowiem bez umiaru z nauk mugoli, tworząc osobne podręczniki, katedry wykładowcze, a nawet kierunki.

Jakimś cudem już w połowie drugiego moich studiów udało mi się połączyć kierunki. Moja początkowa _biofizyka magiczna_ całkiem dobrze skomponowała się z innowacyjnym kierunkiem o nazwie _neurobiologia magii_. Na roku była nas zaledwie garstka, dziewięć osób. Pozwoliło to jednak wykładowcom na indywidualną pracę z każdym z nas.

Wbrew temu, co można by przypuszczać, nie tęskniłam za krajem. Dopiero mieszkając we Włoszech zrozumiałam, że życie nie musi toczyć się za zamkniętymi szczelnie drzwiami, pod trzema kocami, drżąc od przenikliwej wilgoci deszczowej pogody. Odżyłam, słuchając lekkiej muzyki i jedząc makarony z owocami morza.

Brakowało mi jedynie Lorcana. Od czasu do czasu wymienialiśmy jakieś listy, jednak nie było już między nami tego milczącego porozumienia co dawniej. Nadawaliśmy na zupełnie innych falach a ja miałam wrażenie, że on wciąż coś do mnie czuje. To jedynie komplikowało sprawę, ponieważ nadal nie czułam się na siłach, by wejść z kimś w trwałą relację. A nie chciałam go zranić. On właśnie zaczynał studia w kraju, filologię angielską, i był pełen nadziei i optymizmu.

Poza tym był to czas, kiedy poznałam bliżej Scorpiusa Malfoya i to przewróciło mój świat o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Choć był w moim wieku i tak jak i ja uczył się wcześniej w Hogwarcie, nie mieliśmy nigdy szansy choćby przedstawić się sobie. A tam, w moich słonecznych Włoszech, stanęliśmy w jednej chwili przed koniecznością współpracy. Ja pisałam pracę magisterską w trybie przyspieszonym i potrzebowałam dostępu do różnych źródeł; dokumentów, które znajdowały się zarówno w posiadaniu czarodziejów jak i mugoli, starożytnych skryptów pisanych ręką dawnych uczonych greckich i rzymskich. On natomiast posiadał nazwisko, renomę i pieniądze, a w dodatku na gwałt potrzebował doświadczenia na polu swoich studiów prawniczych.

Nasza współpraca rozszerzyła się również na sferę prywatną i to zadziwiająco szybko, biorąc pod uwagę moją niechęć do wchodzenia w trwałe relacje. Tym samym mając lat dziewiętnaście i dziesięć miesięcy, zyskałam pierwszego prawdziwego kochanka. Nie był moim pierwszym mężczyzną, fakt. Ale w porównaniu do tamtego poznanego na wakacjach przed siódmym rokiem i nie spotkanego nigdy więcej ucznia Beuxbatons, to nie było już zabawą.

Nie czuliśmy do siebie nic poza pożądaniem, to było jasne. Jednak dzięki niemu mój czas wolny skurczył się do rozmiarów trzech minut potrzebnych do umycia zębów rano lub dwóch na zrobienie siku po wypiciu poobiedniej kawy. Kochaliśmy się wszędzie, korzystając z każdej okazji: w moim pokoiku z widokiem na morską zatokę, w jego lofcie, w mugolskim aucie, w przestronnej toalecie Muzeum Pramagów Włoskich, w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej. Wszędzie.  
Słuchaliśmy wtedy dużo muzyki klasycznej i dyskutowaliśmy na tematy moich badań albo intryg jego prawniczego świata. Obydwie te rzeczy wymagały wiele sprytu i umiejętności korzystania z żelaznych zasad logiki, a także możliwego ograniczenia emocji. Obydwojgu nam wychodziło to perfekcyjnie.

W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień, w którym musiałam przyznać sama przed sobą, że coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam pozbawiona ograniczeń związanych z koniecznością przestrzegania jakichś zasad i finansami (pomimo mojego ostrego sprzeciwu, Scorpius finansował prawie każdą moją potrzebę), a także całkowicie, szalenie zakochana.

Zaskakująco, moment wypowiedzenia na głos tej prawdy nie zmienił za dużo w naszych relacjach. Nie zamieszkaliśmy razem, bo lubiliśmy niezależność sypiania raz tu, raz tam, poza tym szanowaliśmy własną potrzebę pobycia w samotności raz na jakiś czas.  
Mimo wszystko pracowaliśmy coraz ciężej. Ja nad badaniami, które potrafiły nieraz niesamowicie frustrować, jednak zaskakiwały mnie co krok; on zakopany po uszy w papierach, kodeksach i starożytnych księgach dawno zapomnianych praw rządzących magią.

Aż w końcu stało się to, czego pragnęłam od momentu, w którym usłyszałam o badaniach genetycznych czarodziejów. Mając lat dwadzieścia i cztery miesiące, dotarłam do prawdy o przekazywaniu magii, której od lat szukali najlepsi profesorowie świata.

Gdy zobaczył to rektor mojego wydziału, ciśnienie skoczyło mu tak nagle, że nie zdążyłam podać leków. Dopiero po kwadransie udało mi się pozbierać go z podłogi i już nieco spokojniej omówić to, co właśnie się zdarzyło. To nie była tylko sprawa mojego pochodzenia, to była rewolucja na skalę światową.

Wszystko leżało w genach. Oczywiście _wszystko_ to tylko przenośnia, bo człowieka tworzą też jego osobiste doświadczenia i różne inne czynniki zewnętrzne, jednak moc, moc magiczna, zależy od informacji zawartej w jego genach. Co najciekawsze, informacja ta nie musi pochodzić od rodziców, dziadków, ani nawet pradziadków. Wystarczy fakt, że cztery tysiące lat temu ktoś z twoich praprzodków posiadał moc magiczną. Ten gen zimuje, zostaje przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, silniejszy niż jakikolwiek inny gen dominujący i zagnieżdża się w każdym następnym potomku czekając na warunki odpowiednie, by się uaktywnić.

Jak się okazało, część moich 'zimujących' genów pokrywała się niemal całkowicie z genotypem magicznym jednego z niewielu rodów czystej krwi, które zastrzegły sobie prywatność i nie podawały studentom swojego nazwiska bez uprzedniego wyrażenia zgody. Natomiast druga ich część... w bazie genów Uniwersytetu znajdował się tylko jeden genotyp identyczny z tym. Należał do Christine de Pizan, czternastowiecznej matki feminizmu. Cóż... sądziłam, że to wiele tłumaczy. Mój upór, moją łatwość nauki. Ale co więcej to o mnie mówiło? Nie mogłam znaleźć przedłużenia tego rodu a ni żadnego innego, do którego wykazywałabym podobieństwo. U schyłku piętnastego wieku nie było już żadnych informacji na ten temat w bazie danych, żadnych wskazówek.

Pracę opublikowałam w jednym z bardziej cenionych magazynów naukowych świata magicznego. Szybko zrobiło się o niej głośno, a ja zostałam niemal zmuszona do dalszych badań nad tematem, równolegle z moimi studiami. Scorpius był dumny. Udało mi się dokonać niemożliwego, a jednak wciąż parłam naprzód. I choć mogłam teraz śmiać się hogwarckim nauczycielom w twarz z pełną słusznością, wciąż miałam wrażenie, że czegoś mi brakuje.

Nie chodziło tu już o Lorcana, który odwiedził mnie wkrótce po tym, jak wiadomość o moim sukcesie dotarła do Anglii. Kiedy bez zbędnych pytań zaakceptował mój związek z Malfoyem poczułam niewyobrażalną ulgę. Spędziliśmy nawet dzień na bezmyślnym wałęsaniu się po uliczkach Salerno i zajadaniu słodkich pomarańczy, czego nie robiłam od wieków. Wyjechał jednak szybko, już następnego dnia. W kraju czekała na niego chora matka, jedna z wielu weteranek wojennych.

Nie brakowało mi też muzyki. We Włoszech przypomniałam sobie o istnieniu pianina i grywałam na nim często. Jedno stało w lofcie Scorpiusa, a drugie w uniwersyteckim hallu przed moją salą wykładową.

Wciąż nie mogłam zapełnić jakiejś pustki w sobie i nie wiedziałam, co mogę z tym zrobić.

Aż w końcu, pewnego wyjątkowo upalnego czerwca, Scorpius poprosił mnie o sprawdzenie jego genotypu. Z ciekawości, oczywiście. Przegrał zaciętą walkę ze swoją wrodzoną próżnością i postanowił po prostu sprawdzić, czy może odnaleźć jakiegoś sławnego przodka. Tak więc zrobiłam mu te badania, pobieżnie przeglądając wyniki. Coś w nich jednak uparcie mi się nie zgadzało.  
Kończyłam wtedy jednocześnie przeglądać kartotekę Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii, którą mi udostępnił.

I w pewnym momencie wszystko stało się nagle przejrzyste, jasne i proste.  
Byłam w takim szoku, że nawet nie podważałam prawdziwości wyników. Scorpiusa poprosiłam tylko o potwierdzenie, czy to, co odnalazłam w papierach bohaterów wojennych, może w ogóle być prawdą.  
Mogło być.

Było.

W przeciągu dwóch godzin wróciłam do nieodwiedzanego od ponad trzech lat kraju, w jednej ręce trzymając grubą szarą teczkę, w drugiej ramię Scorpiusa. Wystarczyło kilka minut w Punkcie Teleportacji Międzynarodowej i jeden wysłany przez mojego towarzysza list, by znaleźć się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałam.

W gabinecie Hermiony Granger, szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nie wiem, czym było to uczucie, gdy rzuciłam z impetem moją szarą teczkę na jej idealnie posegregowane papiery na biurku. Może to była satysfakcja. Może pogarda. A może rozpacz, kiedy rozpoznałam ten wyraz niezrozumienia na jej twarzy. Przez moment byłam pewna, że wymazali jej pamięć i nie będzie nic wiedzieć, a ja będę musiała odejść z kwitkiem. Chociaż było przecież jeszcze jedno miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii, do którego _powinnam była się udać_.

Chwilę później jednak nastąpiło rozpoznanie. Widziałam, jak zmienia się jej wyraz twarzy, jak z poważnej i spiętej staje się nagle wymięta, jakby sflaczała; dużo starsza, niż można by sądzić po wieku. Między brwiami pojawiła się jej pionowa zmarszczka.  
Zupełnie jak moja.

 _'To nie możliwe'_ , powiedziała wtedy.

A jednak. Nie ukryła mnie tak skrzętnie, jak jej się wydawało. Nie spaliła wszystkich mostów, nie zabarykadowała wszystkich dróg. Nie pomyślała, że jej własna córka może okazać się równie inteligentna jak ona sama.

Nie wiem tylko, czy gorszy był wyrzut, który od niej usłyszałam, czy sama jego świadomość.

Ponieważ przez ostatnie trzy lata żyłam i kochałam się _z własnym bratem_.  
Ponieważ jestem córką Hermiony Granger, wybitnej czarodziejki i weteranki wojennej, oraz Dracona Malfoya, eks-śmierciożercy, mordercy i wroga społeczeństwa, skazanego na dożywotnią kwarantannę w dworze swojego ojca. Córką odwiecznych wrogów, stojących po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

Co mogłam zrobić?

Podziękowałam jej za lata samotności i nienawiści ze strony nauczycieli, której powód nagle zrozumiałam. Bo oni wiedzieli. Patrzyli w moje stalowoszare oczy i widzieli śmierć swoich przyjaciół, widzieli zdradę i beznadziejny przypadek tam, gdzie powinni zobaczyć zagubione dziecko.

Nie miałam im tego za złe, tak samo jak Draconowi Malfoyowi, który zresztą sam nic nie wiedział, ponieważ najmądrzejsza czarownica pokolenia wymazała mu pamięć. Może kiedyś była między nimi miłość, nie mogła jednak trwać długa.

Scorpius nie mógł się w tym odnaleźć i postanowił przekazać całemu magicznemu światu prawdę. Najpierw w obszernym wywiadzie, którego udzielił Prorokowi Codziennemu, a następnie w czynach, podając do sądu moją matkę.

Wkrótce potem trafiła do Azkabanu, z którego nie potrafił jej wyciągnąć nawet sam Harry Potter.

Chciało mi się śmiać na myśl, że gdyby nie oddała mnie wtedy do domu dziecka, może mówiłabym do tego przedwcześnie posiwiałego aurora z blizną na czole 'wujku'.

Kiedy odwiedziłam ją w więzieniu, przysunęła twarz do krat i po prostu patrzyła. To był pierwszy moment w moim życiu, kiedy guła w gardle sprawiła, że zabrakło mi słów. Jej splątane, kręcone włosy wyglądały zupełnie jak moje i tak jak ja miała pieprzyka na lewym policzku.

Kiedy powiedziałam do niej 'mamo', rozpłakała się.

Podbno zmarła z wycieńczenia dwa lata i osiem miesięcy później. W książkach na zawsze pozostała bohaterką i najlepszą przyjaciółką Chłopca, Który Pokonał Voldemorta. Prawda jednak istniała, powodując moją samotność. Bo Scorpius nie wytrzymał i objaśniając światu wszystko co trzeba, już planował swoje samobójstwo, które popełnił w moim nadmorskim pokoiku w Salerno trzy tygodnie później.

A ja, mając lat równo dwadzieścia osiem, wyszłam za mąż za Lorcana Scamandera. Naszemu pierwszemu synowi daliśmy na imię Scorpius.

Mając lat czterdzieści trzy i dwa miesiące, odkryłam powód szaleństwa matki swojego męża, Luny Lovegood. Stało się to w dniu, w którym wychwalana za swoją mądrość Hermiona Granger pomyliła się w zaklęciu usuwania pamięci.

Nikt nigdy nie odwiedził jej bezimiennego grobu na bezimiennej wyspie Azkabanu, ponieważ nikomu nie było już żal.

Bo wszystko co stanowi fundament człowieka jest w genach. Sama to udowodniłam.


End file.
